Lo que estuve buscando
by Sthefynice
Summary: Troy Bolton conoció a Gabriella. Pero esta vez sólo tuvo ojos para una rubia: Sharpay Evans.
1. Happy New Year

****_Yeahh! Mi Primer Troypay(L)_

_Espero que le den una oportunidad a este fic, y por supuesto, dejar reviews~_

_Sin más preámbulos, os dejo con la lectura._

* * *

**LO QUE ESTUVE BUSCANDO**

**Sinopsis:** Troy Bolton conoció a Gabriella. Pero esta vez sólo tuvo ojos para una rubia: Sharpay Evans.

**DISCLAIMER:** _HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo escribo por diversión.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Full Troypay. Nada de sentimentalismos por Gabriella. Las personas que aún le guarden cierto cariño, absténgase de leer. Es _mi_ versión HSM con la única y _gran_ diferencia de que Troy no cantó con Gabriella en la Fiesta de Año Nuevo, ni se conocieron allí -Cómo estamos tan acostumbrados a ver y leer.

Esta vez leeremos algo diferente, gente ;) Espero que les guste ^^

* * *

**Cap. 1 Happy New Year**

-¡Vamos, hijo; pasa el balón!

-¡Esta vez no ganarás, papá!

Jack Bolton admiró la puntería de su único y primogénito hijo, Troy B.

Habían pasado unas navidades excelentes en Canadá, ahora ya estaban en el último día del año, habían perdido la noción del tiempo desde que comenzaron a jugar en la tarde.

Segundos después, su esposa, Lucille Bolton, le recordó que su hijo llegaría tarde a la fiesta.

-Pero papá, no quiero ir a esa fiesta, ¡No conozco a nadie! -Protestó con razón.

Su padre sacudió la cabeza.

-Igual vas a ir, Troy. Debes explorar mundo, conocer personas... Presentarme a una novia. -Le guiñó el ojo picarón a la par que se quejaba del golpe propinado por su esposa en el hombro.

-Ve tranquilo, cielo. Has pasado mucho tiempo con nosotros, ésta es tu noche. Disfrútala. ¿Quién sabe que conseguirás allá? -Inquirió insinuante mientras le arreglaba el cabello.

El castaño se apartó un poco de ella y suspiró cansino.

-Está bien, iré. Volveré en un par de horas.

-Oh, no hay prisa, hijo. -Respondió sonriente su padre.

Troy roló ojos y fue corriendo para ducharse. La fiesta era formal y tenía que ir de traje.

Le inquietaba la idea de no conocer a ninguno de los invitados; pero más que nada se recordó que iba sólo para complacer a su padre. Desde que cumplió 16, no había ni un segundo en que su padre no lo molestara con el temita de _"¿Hasta cuando tú sin novia?" _-Joder. Era un deportista con gran talento, ¿Con qué tiempo le iba a dedicar a su futura novia?

Su agenda era bastante exigente y complicada.

¿Y los estudios? ¿Y los castigos de Miss D.?

No, definitivamente no tendría tiempo para perderlo de esa manera.

Y si fuera el caso contrario, tendría que buscar a una novia que lo comprendiera. Que entendiera su pasión por el Basketball ... Y las porristas vacías de inteligencia y esqueléticas _no _eran una opción.

* * *

-¡Sharpay, ¿Te falta mucho para salir?! -Había gritado su hermano desde la otra habitación.

Ella dejó de adorarse en el espejo, y de mala gana le gritó:

-¡Ya casi estoy lista! ¿Que acaso te cuesta mucho esperar?!

-¡Pues llevo esperando 4 horas, Sharpay!

Roló los ojos mientras seguía maquillándose los labios. Por enésima vez se miró en el espejo: Se veía divina con ese vestido azul.

Sí, _azul_. Azul cielo para ser más precisos. No sabía porqué, pero Sharpay Evans sentía que ésta era una noche especial.

Tal vez sería por la despedida de fin de año, pero tenía la sensación que debía aprovechar la fiesta de hoy para verse totalmente radiante y fabulosa.

Y ese vestido era relativamente nuevo.

Lo había comprado hace tiempo, pero nunca lo había usado.

_Hasta hoy._

Una maligna sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Sin duda despertaría la atención de muchos chicos, y contaba por adelantado que sería la envidia de muchas chicas en ese lugar.

Sin quererlo, una imagen de un chico en particular alcanzó su mente.

Un chico que conocía bastante bien, que se habían conocido desde el jardín de niños y que desde que tenía memoria (Y hasta el son de hoy), estudiaban juntos.

Un chico tierno, listo, caballeroso y que actualmente es el mejor basketbolista de todo Albuquerque.

_Troy Bolton._ _Su primer y único amor._

Y es que la historia era graciosa; aparentemente a él le gustaba, pero Troy nunca quiso dar el primer paso. Ni siquiera le había dado señales de que quisiera tener algo más que amistad y compañerismo con ella.

Sí, amistad. Porque por lo menos se hablaban casi a diario, se saludaban en clases y en los pasillos, y se preguntaban cosas triviales y superficiales para seguir manteniendo el contacto.

Vale, puede que ésa no sea uno de los mejores conceptos de "Amistad", pero por algo se empezaba.

_Sharpay prefería ser su amiga antes que ser nada para él_.

Y había intentado más de mil maneras para conquistarlo.

Incluso, se había rebajado a realizar diversas pruebas para entrar al Club de Porristas, y así poder animarlo y estar más cerca de él en los partidos. Pero las muy envidiosas atletas no les convenía que Sharp también les pateara sus esqueléticos traseros en el campo, así que nunca la aceptaban.

_Y ¡Oh, Dios! la dulce mirada que le dedica Troy cada vez que le habla... _

Se estremeció de ternura, y con ganas de abrazarlo. Miró su ruborizado rostro, y volvió a la realidad.

Por lo menos llegaría elegantemente tarde a la fiesta.

Desde que habían empezado las vacaciones de Navidad, no había tenido ni una sola noticia de Troy.

¡Ni siquiera le respondía en el _WhatsApp_! Y demonios que eso le enfurecía.

Lo único que sabía era que se había ido a Canadá.

Y Sharpay había convencido sutilmente a sus padres para irse al mismo destino.

Justo ahora se hospedaban en un elegante hotel.

De hecho, la fiesta a la que iría a asistir se presentarían sólo personas o familiares resididas en el Hotel.

No conocía a nadie de allí, pero eso no le importaba.

Una fiesta sin Sharpay Evans no es fiesta.

Finalmente salió del baño para encontrarse a un muy enfurruñado hermano.

-Hmp. Ya era hora de que salieras.

-Cierra el pico y vámonos entonces, Ry. No tengo toda la noche.

Su hermano arqueó una ceja mientras se incorporaba. Vestía unos pantalones rojos que hacían juego con su gorro y su blazer blanco.

-Mamá nos dio permiso hasta amanecer. Papá está jugando con ella Póker en el Jacuzzy... -Le dijo mientras buscaba las llaves de sus habitaciones.

Sharpay sacudió su mano, cómo un gesto de restarle importancia al asunto.

Y así, salieron de la habitación para luego tomar el ascensor que los llevaría al salón de fiestas, último piso, azotea.

* * *

Troy Bolton estaba muy aburrido en ese lugar.

La música era un asco, el DJ había faltado, y la comida no era de su gusto.

Oficialmente, había auto-declarado esta fiesta inútil y muerta.

Furioso consigo mismo por darle el gusto a su padre y por no pensar un poco más en él, no se dio cuenta por donde iba, y chocó con una persona.

Una chica.

Una chica que a simple vista se veía bien tímida, y ese libro que llevaba entre sus manos le decía lo mucho que la estaba pasando en ése lugar...

-Oh cielos, disculpa. Estaba distraído, no te vi en el camino. -Se excusó, ya queriendo huir de la desastrosa fiesta. Dejó de mirar alrededor para ver el porqué la chica aún no respondía.

Y se decepcionó al observar que la joven se había quedado sin habla, por quedarse mirándolo embobada.

Típico, las chicas sólo lo querían por su físico. Nunca desean nada más de Troy Bolton, el jugador estrella. Nadie se molesta en conocerlo realmente.

Sacudió la cabeza, y se alejó finalmente de ella. Salió para la terraza a contemplar las estrellas. Vio la hora en el celular; 10 minutos para Año Nuevo. En 10 minutos se iría finalmente de allí.

-¡Oh, por todos los...! -Comenzó a balbucear una voz bastante familiar a sus espaldas-. ¿Troy Bolton? ¡De todos los lugares que hay! -Exclamó contenta.

El castaño sintió una grata (y muy) agradable sorpresa el poder ver a una cara tan querida y familiar.

-Sharpay. -Pronunció para luego quedarse mirándola hipnotizado. Su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente y sus manos inexplicablemente empezaron a sudar-. T-te ves... -Preciosa, coqueta, encantadora... Y un montón de adjetivos halagadores rondaron por su mente, pero por ahora se esforzaba por mencionar sólo uno-. Hermosa. Muy hermosa. -Balbuceó incapaz de creer lo que veía.

¿Ésa era Sharpay? ¿La rubia que trataba y conocía desde el jardín de niños?

¡Sólo que ahora con cuerpo de mujer! Cielo, ahora entendía el porqué sus amigos se peleaban por llamar su atención para intentar conseguir una cita con ella.

Sharpay estaba muy feliz y halagada.

No tenía ni media hora de haber llegado, y se sentía acalorada. ¿Que pasa con el aire acondicionado?, mandó a Ryan por un par de ponches y salió al balcón para poder mirar algunas estrellas.

No sabía si su imaginación le estaba jugando bromas pesadas, pero a pesar de ese elegante y formal smokin negro, juraría que ése es el perfil de Troy.

Se mordió el labio, ¿Habría acertado de nuevo su intuición? Desde la mañana sentía que ésta noche sería especial... ¿Podrá ser posible?

Se armó de valor. A fin de cuentas nadie de allí la conocía y el error de _"Oh, lo siento, te he confundido de persona" _puede pasarle a cualquiera, ¿No?

¡Y tal fue su sorpresa cuando acertó! ¡Es Troy Bolton, el amor de su vida!

Y se enterneció al verlo tan tierno balbuceando por su aspecto.

Se acercó un poco más a él, imaginando que responder. A su lado siempre se sentía segura. Y a la vez nerviosa.

No quería cometer ni un sólo error frente a sus ojos. Ni tampoco incomodarlo, así que la mayor parte del tiempo no sabía que hacer.

Ni decir.

-Woow. Tu te ves... Cómo todo un galán, Troy. -Confesó ensimismada mientras parpadeaba coquetamente .

A través del traje, se podían apreciar ligeros músculos de basketbolista; sus brazos lucían más torneados y se avergonzó un poco de sí misma al inspeccionarle de esa forma sin pudor.

Su varonil carraspeo le "despertó".

-¿Y tu hermano? -Inquirió amable-. ¿No te habrá dejado sola, verdad? Ya arreglaré cuentas con él en cuánto lo vea.

Sharpay se rió, maravillada.

-¡Oh, no lo hizo! Lo mandé a buscar ponche, ya debe de estar buscándome.

-Tu siempre tan mandona. -Susurró acercándose más, sus frentes se tocaban. Sharpay se paralizó al sentir los dedos de Troy tocar con delicadeza su cabello-. No has cambiado nada, Sharp.

La rubia intentó responder, pero los nervios mezclados con la emoción se lo impedían. No había estado tan cerca de Troy Bolton desde hace más de... ¿7, 8 años?; sus piernas poco a poco temblaron cómo gelatina.

¿Y que podía hacer? Si apenas era una chiquilla quinceañera millonaria felizmente enamorada de Troy Bolton.

-Troy... -Susurró embriagada por su varonil colonia y su cercanía. Colocó ambas manos en sus hombros, reteniéndole. Ya incapaz de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos por él.

Bolton no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Tantas emociones a la vez lo confundían y aturdían.

Sí, le gustaba Sharpay desde que podía recordar. Pero sólo la había visto de lejos, inalcanzable para él. Eran tan parecidos (En cierta manera) y al mismo tiempo tan distintos.

_Y Ella era Millonaria._

Él creció en un hogar humilde que de vez en cuando podían darse sus gustos, pero no eran ricos, al fin y al cabo.

Y es que por esa absurda y realista situación, había reprimido sus sentimientos por ella desde _años_.

Se había limitado a conformarse con sólo verla, hablarle, viendo sus presentaciones.

P_orque sabía que Sharpay era lo suficientemente fuerte y talentosa cómo para brillar ella sola._

Y paralelamente a su descubrimiento, había comprobado que ella era su chica ideal.

Vale, había que admitir que Sharp no es la persona más amable del mundo, pero Troy sabía que ella muy en el fondo tiene un noble y hermoso corazón que no permitirá ser nuevamente humillado. Sharpay mostraba una faceta de crueldad para con los demás, pero no con él.

Y esa clase (Pequeña pero bien significativa) de diferencias siempre la había valorado y atesorado. Lo mismo le pasaba a él, sólo con ella ha podido sincerarse profundamente.

Aunque no hablaran mucho de eso, él la consideraba cómo su más preciada, única y verdadera amiga.

_Y a su vez, su chica más especial._

Sin necesidad de un permiso, Troy unió sus labios con los de ella, _despacio _y con calma. Había esperado años por éste momento.

Su primer beso con ella.

Siguió besando con ternura y sin prisa sus labios, sintió a Sharpay jadear y abrazándolo por la espalda. Troy no podía estar más contento.

Colocó sus manos apretando su cintura de avispa mientras seguía besándola. Sharpay había salido de su asombro inicial y trataba de seguir su ritmo.

Entre besos suaves y cortos, el tiempo parecía detenerse. Sharpay estaba en las nubes, ¡Había esperanto tanto, _tanto _por este momento! Su mente sólo estaba en Troy. Troy y su mirada inocente pero a la vez seductora. Troy y su suave y sexy cabello. Troy y sus musculosos brazos, que con delicadeza le apretaban y la atraían más hacia él.

Troy y sus finos y jugosos labios... Que sabían a Paraíso y más jugosos que el mismo néctar.

_"Oh, querido Dios... Please que no sea un sueño" _-Clamaba con fervor en su mente. Era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad, pero incluso en los sueños debía de haber un límite para tanta hermosura.

Unos gritos eufóricos (Y la falta de aire) fueron los causantes de la separación. Abrieron lentamente los ojos y se quedaron mirando con una tímida y alegre sonrisa en sus rostros.

-¡7, 6, 5... ! -Exclamaba una multitud de jóvenes alrededor a la espera de fuegos artificiales.

-¡Oh, por Dios; Año Nuevo! -Exclamó Sharpay entre sorprendida y maravillada.

Troy se rió. Aún estaban abrazados y decidió unir sus frentes con ternura.

-Feliz Año Nuevo, Sharpay.

La rubia se perdió en su atenta y dulce mirada. De igual manera escuchaba los fuegos artificiales y los gritos de júbilo de los demás.

-¡Sharpay, Sharpay! -Escuchó la voz de su hermano amortiguada por el ruido. De mala gana se separó de Troy, y Ryan se detuvo en seco al verles tan... Pegados. Arqueó significativamente una ceja-. Bolton, no sabía que estabas aquí.

El castaño se cruzó de brazos, y subió un poco la barbilla.

-Que coincidencia, yo tampoco esperaba encontrarlos por acá, pero a la final fue una agradable sorpresa. -Con seguridad, tomó la delicada mano de Sharpay, y la unió con la suya.

Ese varonil gesto ruborizó más a una emocionada Sharpay. Ryan estaba que sacaba chispas de los ojos.

-Te busqué por todas partes, Sharp. Me tenías preocupado. -Le explicó a su hermana ya un poco más sereno.

-Lo siento Ry, lo olvidé. -Contestó despreocupada sin arrepentimiento alguno en su voz. El rubio endureció la mandíbula. Estaba a punto de replicar, pero el castaño se le adelantó:

-Si nos disculpas, Ryan, nos vamos. Quisiera presentar mi novia a mis padres. -Respondió con altanería, llevándose a Sharpay.

-¿N-novia? -Repitió emocionada.

Troy le acarició el rostro.

-Sólo si quieres.

Sharpay lo besó en acuerdo, y luego ambos se fueron.

Mientras caminaban con las manos unidas, Sharpay pensó que éste comienzo de Año Nuevo no podría haber quedado más_ fabuloso._

* * *

___Espero que les haya gustado ;) Nos leeremos de nuevo en cuánto tenga 5 reviews o más._

_Greets from Venezuela!_


	2. La Chica Nueva

_Hello there! :D Acá la 2da parte del cap, guy´s. Espero que les guste, nos leeremos en 5 reviews ;)_

_**Aclaro que **la primera parte será narrada en pasado, ¿Recuerdan la chica tímida y "tartamuda" a la cuál tropezó sin querer Troy en el cap anterior?, bueno así fue cómo conoció a Gabriella (: Hoy leeremos un poco más acerca de eso._

Sin más preámbulos, a leer!

_P.D. Sólo responderé por acá Reviews anónimos. Las personas que tengan su respectiva cuenta, les responderé por PM. Muchísimas gracias por comentar! ;) __  
_

* * *

**Respuesta a RR anónimos:  
**

Daniela: ¡Hola! ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y escribir! (: Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic ^^ Espero que este cap te guste. Besos!

Maya1234: Hello! ^^ Aww, gracias por comentar. Jaja, somos 2 :D También prefiero a Gabriella. Me alegra entonces que lo escribo sea también de tu agrado, espero que el cap te guste ;) xoxo!

* * *

**LO QUE ESTUVE BUSCANDO**

**Sinopsis:** Troy Bolton conoció a Gabriella. Pero esta vez sólo tuvo ojos para una rubia: Sharpay Evans.

**DISCLAIMER:** _HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo escribo por diversión.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Full Troypay. Nada de sentimentalismos por Gabriella. Las personas que aún le guarden cierto cariño, absténgase de leer. Es _mi_ versión HSM con la única y _gran_ diferencia de que Troy no cantó con Gabriella en la Fiesta de Año Nuevo, ni se conocieron allí -Cómo estamos tan acostumbrados a ver y leer.

Esta vez leeremos algo diferente, gente ;) Espero que les guste ^^

* * *

**Cap. 2 La Chica Nueva**

Después de las vacaciones navideñas, inevitablemente comenzaron las clases una semana después en East High.

Jackson Bolton se había quedado incrédulo y boquiabierto con la buena nueva:

—_"Papá, de seguro recuerdas a Sharpay Evans." —_Había mencionado animado su primogénito esa misma madrugada de Año Nuevo. Cómo era una celebración formal, usaba smokin mientras que su esposa portaba un elegante vestido blanco. Mamá Bolton miró a su marido y le dio un codazo para que respondiera.

—_"Ehh, sí. Claro que la recuerdo. Feliz año nuevo, señorita Evans."—_Felicitó por cortesía. Y es que la verdad, estaba anonadado. Sharpay Evans era la consentida de Miss Darbus y siendo francos, nunca había cruzado con ella nada más que sólo palabras de cortesía. Y ni siquiera la podía tratar cómo su alumna porque los Evans sencillamente no tomaban la clase de deportes. Pero desde luego que conocía bastante bien el alto status social que mantenían.

Vio a su hijo abrazar posesivamente a la rubia y tragó en seco, pues más o menos supo a donde se encaminaba la cosa.

—_"¡Muchas gracias, señor Bolton. Feliz año nuevo también para usted. Y su esposa."—_Añadió tímidamente con una agradable sonrisa.

Mamá Bolton casi en seguida simpatizó con la rubia.

—_"Gracias por tus buenos deseos, querida. Troy me ha hablado mucho sobre tí." —_Confesó tomándole de las manos—. _"Y tenía razón, se ve que eres una jovencita muy hermosa y agradable."_

_—"¡Mamá!— _Protestó Troy entre indignado y avergonzado.

Sharpay reía encantada.

—_"Creo que se tomaron muy bien la noticia, Troy"._

_—"¿Noticia?, Troy, ¿Qué quiere decir?—_Inquirió su madre recelosa con las manos en la cadera.

—_"Sharpay y yo somos novios."—_Soltó de sopetón mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella, desafiando con la mirada a sus padres si cuestionaban tal decisión.

Sin embargo, sus padres se habían quedado muy... _Sorprendidos._

Irónicamente, Jack Bolton fue el primero en reaccionar:

—_"¡Woah!, ¡Felicidades!, e-es... ¡Increíble!—_Balbuceó impresionado. Por fin Troy siguió uno de sus consejos, ahora ya tenía novia. El segundo paso era mantenerla.

Lucille, emocionada, abrazó a Sharpay con fuerza.

Ahora la familia Bolton tenía un nuevo miembro en la familia.

Y así fue cómo empezó este inesperado noviazgo entre ambos.

Cómo cada quién tenía sus propias vidas con exigentes responsabilidades y actividades, (Troy el basket, Sharpay el teatro); en las vacaciones de invierno ambos no pudieron verse muy seguido, y mucho menos salieron con frecuencia en ese tiempo libre.

Sin embargo, alabado sea el internet y la tecnología, que por lo menos podían llamarse, escribir sms´s, enviar/actualizar Whatsapp´s y también estados de redes sociales a todo rato.

* * *

**East High, 9:00am**

Los Linces le dieron una animada bienvenida a su capitán estrella, Troy Bolton. Éste realizó su animado discurso de nuevo año, y acompañado de su entusiasta mejor amigo, Chad Danforth, caminó rumbo a la institución.

Tenía una sonrisa boba en los labios, no podía negarlo. No le prestaba mucha atención a lo que su compañero decía, pero de lejos oyó algo de "Basketball", y supo que no era importante. Al menos, de momento.

Y es que la verdad, su mente estaba puesta en Sharpay.

_Sólo en Sharpay._

No la había visto desde la víspera de Año nuevo, eso hace cómo 15 días y demonios que para él era demasiado tiempo.

_—_Hey, Troy! ¿Me estás escuchando?! _—_Inquirió Chad un poco molesto.

Troy resopló. De seguro le había formulado una pregunta relacionada con los "Halcones".

_—_Claro que te estoy escuchando, viejo. Continúa. _—_Respondió Troy saliéndose de la tangente.

Y de pronto, sucedió la cosa más increíble del mundo —Bueno, en _su_ mundo_—_, estaba viendo a Sharpay Evans por primera vez luego de 15 días, caminar.

Y no sólo eso, sino que ella vestía divinamente bien (Cómo siempre), y con elegancia se aproximó a él.

Ryan estaba incondicionalmente a su lado, Chad se detuvo en seco al presenciar tal escena mientras la parejita no dejaba de mirarse con adoración.

Sharpay miró rápidamente a Chad y otra vez a Troy, decidiendo romper el hielo.

_—_¡Oww, Chaddy!, ¿Cómo estas? _—_Saludó entusiasmada besándole ambas mejillas. El moreno quedó estupefacto por la situación, Sharpay nunca lo saludaba.

_—_¿Qué _demon_...?

_— _Buenos días, Danforth. _—_Saludó Ryan formal, estrechando su mano. Chad le dio la suya un poco arisco, esperando un engaño o algo relacionado.

Zeke y compañía miraban asombrados la escena.

Lo que vino después fue mucho peor.

_—_Buenos días, amor. —Susurró bajito Sharpay acercándose a su novio. Troy la abrazó por la cintura, y enseguida deseó estar en un lugar más privado.

_—_Buenos días, princesa. —Y sin más preámbulos, unió sus labios con los de ella en un tierno pero comprometedor beso.

Los gritos y los susurros de la escena ocasionados por los estudiantes, no se hicieron esperar.

Los ojos de Chad se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¿En qué momento Troy estaba liado con ella?!

Y en menos de 10 minutos, todo East High supo del noviazgo entre Troy Bolton y Sharpay Evans, los alumnos más populares de secundaria

* * *

Troy Bolton estaba en las nubes.

Y es que a sus 15 años, se consideraba uno de los chicos con más suerte en el mundo. Sus compañeros no dejaban de felicitarlo y envidiarle, pues Sharpay Evans era una gatita muy difícil de atrapar y sobretodo, domesticar.

Pero claro, no se podía contar con el "Romanticismo" de Chad Danforth tampoco.

_— _Los pumas son bonitos... Pero no de mascotas. —Era la enigmática frase que siempre le soltaba cada vez que hablaban de Sharpay; pues el moreno desde hace mucho tenía una inexplicable adversión hacia la rubia.

Cosa que francamente, a Troy le cabreaba.

_— _Si bueno, ella es diferente, Chad. —Replicó mientras hacía su calentamiento físico antes de ir a jugar.

Chad por poco se atraganta de la risa.

— ¿Diferente?! ¡Claro que es diferente!-Exclamó, comenzando a molestarse. Sus siguientes palabras estaban llenas de amargura-, ¡Es una típica rubia que no sabe nada de números, y pensar cosas más allá de sus bailes NO ESTÁ en sus planes!

Eso, desde luego, fue la gota que derramó el vaso de la paciencia de Troy.

— ¡Chad, BASTA!, ¡No tienes derecho a hablar mal de ella sin conocerla realmente! -Aulló Troy-. ¡Déjala en paz!

El moreno quedó estupefacto, ¿Acaso Troy perdió la razón?!

— ¿Estás demente, viejo?! ¡Es de Evans de quién hablamos!, ¡La chica de hielo, la princesa egoísta! -Le empujó con fuerza, recalcando sus palabras. Bolton por poco se cae al suelo, le dirigió una mirada de infinito desprecio.- ¡Y no lo digo sólo por eso, es que sencillamente _no puedes _distraerte de tus obligaciones cómo capitán!

De todo el "vómito verbal" que articuló su amigo, las últimas palabras le habían dolido más. ¿Que acaso Chad no podía ver que él hacía todo su esfuerzo mental y físico por el equipo?, ¡Se reventaba los músculos a diario por el entrenamiento, y reprobaba algunos examenes al dedicarle todo su esfuerzo y tiempo al basketboll!

¡¿Acaso no tenía derecho a tener una novia y divertirse unos pequeños momentos con ella?!

¡Será cabrón!

— ¡Sharpay es mi novia, maldita sea!-Explotó colérico-. ¿Que eso no te quedó claro en la mañana?! —Varios cuchicheos varoniles se escucharon en la cancha. A lo lejos el entrenador Bolton no sabía si intervenir o no.

Chad por último bufó, quitándole el balón.

— Pues para que sepas y tengas en claro, ella _nunca _tendrá mi aprobación.

Troy se quedó por un momento estático, sin habla. Las palabras de Chad no podían haber quedado más claras, lo que no comprendía era el intenso odio no tan manifestado que su mejor amigo sentía por su actual novia.

Chad le dio la espalda y empezó a rebotar el balón, cómo si no hubiese pasado nada.

— ¿Estás bien, hijo? —Preguntó su padre sumamente desconcertado. Había presenciado las últimas palabras violentas de sus jugadores, y no comprendía porque se peleaban por la Señorita Evans.

— Sí, estoy bien, papá. Debo ir a clases. —Respondió cortante su hijo, recibiendo de mala gana las preocupaciones de sus compañeros y respondiendo un escueto _"Estoy bien, sin problemas"._

Al momento de desaparecer del campo, Jackson suspiró. La adolescencia era una etapa bonita y llena de inseguridades.

Los verdaderos problemas recién empezaban.

* * *

Troy corría —Literalmente—, a su primera clase: Destrezas Comunicativas y Corporales, era el nombre formal que en términos simples, se le conoce cómo _Teatro. _

A decir verdad, Troy aborrecía esa materia, ¡No le encontraba sentido alguno!, ¡Elaborar guiones, pintar escenografías y actuar en diversas obras!, ¡Así es cómo se evaluaba esa materia!

Para algunas personas, eso era bastante sencillo. Para Bolton, representaba un fastidio total, ni siquiera recordaba porqué había escogido Teatro, a fin de cuentas, era una materia optativa y hubiese podido escoger a otra en su lugar.

Perdido cómo iba en sus pensamientos, chocó accidentalmente con otra persona.

Ambos profesaron un quejido de dolor, y escuchó el sonido de unos libros caerse. Troy abrió los ojos y confirmó que había chocado con una chica. Y no cualquier chica, se veía de su edad, le parecía lejanamente familiar y un poco atractiva. Su memoria la registró: Era la misma chica "tartamuda" que había empujado sin querer en la fiesta de Año Nuevo.

Y a juzgar por su boca abierta y su mirada shockeada, seguro que también lo habría reconocido.

— Hola- —Saludó él, intentando mostrar una sonrisa agradable. Las casualidad eran muchas y quería disculparse con ella al dejarle sola mientras intentaba hablar con él en la fiesta. —Soy Troy Bolton, capitán del equipo de basketbol. ¿Y tu eres...? —Cuestionó un poco curioso, francamente nunca la había visto antes en su Instituto.

La chica abrió y cerró la boca, intentando responder. Troy rápidamente la analizó: Cabello ondulado y ojos marrón chocolate, tez morena y rasgos ligeramente latinos. Vestía una blusa azul cielo con mangas, falda bien larga y floreada, y zapatillas sencillas de color beige. Su cabello estaba suelto y algo revuelto, a juzgar por su expresión, ella se veía un tanto asustada.

— Y-yo soy Gabriella Montez. —Contestó con voz suave y tímida. Sus mejillas adquirieron un rubor más notable. —L-la chica nueva.

Troy registró sus palabras con asombro a la vez que le ayudaba a recoger sus (muy) pesados libros. Él era pésimo haciendo nuevas amistades, y más si eran del sexo opuesto. Pero por cortesía le dijo que no se preocupara y que le mostrara sus documentos estudiantiles, para por lo menos ayudarle a buscar su aula.

Se sorprendió al leerlos.

— Increíble. Estás en las mismas clases que yo. —Anunció neutro. La chica comenzó a mirarle maravillada. — Bueno, excepto en dos asignaturas. De igual manera debemos darnos prisa. A la Señora Darbus no le gusta la impuntualidad.

— ¿Quién es la Señora Darbus? —Preguntó Gabriella, queriendo mantener la conversación con él mientras caminaban. En su vida ningún chico tan guapo le había hablado antes, e incluso la estaba tratando cómo una persona... normal. Su corazón se aceleró al reconocer estos hechos, ¿Será posible?

En cambio Troy se imaginaba ya el regaño y el castigo que Mrs. Darbus le daría y suspiró con cansancio. Tendría que aplicarse un poco más en su materia para que el tiempo libre que desperdicia en los castigos, los invierta practicando deportes, o incluso, ahora compartirlos con su adorada novia.

Una sonrisa boba se escapó de sus labios, y por reflejo continuo, sacó su iPhone del bolsillo para revisar el estado del Facebook y Twitter de ella.

_" Clases de Teatro "_ —Citaban dichas redes sociales, y su ánimo mejoró. Y es que lo único bueno que le veía a las clases de Mrs. Darbus, era que Sharpay estaba.

De reojos pudo ver que la chica nueva lo seguía mirando, yeso le molestó un poco. Había sentido su mirada a lo largo de todo el trayecto, y eso le incomodaba.

¿Porqué lo miraba tanto?!, él sólo había sido amable con ella. En ningún momento le había insinuado otra cosa, ¿O sí?

— Llegamos. —Anunció neutro. Tal vez si le mostraba un poco de ausencia y frialdad, la chica entendería que no quería llegar a algo más con ella. —Las damas primero. —Sin embargo, su instinto de caballerosidad salió a flote, se odió mentalmente por ello, de seguro la chica malinterpretaría ese gesto. Gabriella lo miró sorprendidamente agradable, tímidamente la castaña se aventuró al cruzar la puerta. Troy la siguió calladamente a sus espaldas.

* * *

Sharpay Evans era la chica más feliz de todo East High.

Presidenta del club de Teatro, la chica más talentosa, envidiada y popular de entre todas las demás, deseada y codiciada por todos los chicos. Una pena para ellos, pues desde su infancia su corazón había tenido dueño: Troy Bolton.

Suspiró soñadora, ¡Ahora por fin su sueño se hizo realidad!, no dejaría que ninguna chica bonita se le acercara ahora a SU Troy. Por lo tanto, tendría que encargarse de vigilar a esas tontas porristas. Las muy "mujercitas" se le insinuaban y se regalaban a cualquier jugador que se les atraviese, pero a partir de este momento todo eso cambiaría.

Tendría que equilibrar muy bien su tiempo en el Teatro para poder compartir su tiempo con su chico.

Un dulce sacrificio que Sharpay estaba más que dispuesta a pagar. Se sonrojó al recordar sus besos con Troy, ¡Suc chico besaba de maravilla!, la próxima vez que se vieran, pasaría gustosa las horas con él entre sus labios.

Su mirada recayó de pronto en la chica nueva, la misma que se había atrevido a empujarle "sin querer" minutos antes.

Una mueca de desagrado cruzó su rostro, pero lo que sin duda la cabreó más fue el hecho de ver a Troy, SU novio al lado de ELLA.

Mrs. Darbus interrumpió su "animada" e inspiradora charla del teatro para observarlos llegar.

— Pero, ¿Que tenemos aquí?, llega tarde cómo siempre, Señor Bolton.

— Lo lamento, su señoría. Yo estaba...

— ... Ahórrese sus vanas lamentaciones, señor Bolton. Y siéntese de inmediato. —Le espetó con dureza.

El castaño apretó duramente la mandíbula, ¡Ni siquiera terminó en explicarle!; se sentó de mala gana en su respectivo lugar, pero recordó con ternura que su novia estaba sentada a su lado.

— Sharpay —Le llamó bajito para que Mrs. Darbus no le reprendiera, sería el colmo.

Se congeló al ver que su novia lo miraba con furia.

— ¡No me hables! —Siseó cabreada.

El castaño se sorprendió. Y después se enfureció.

— ¿Y porqué no puedo hablarte?!, ¡Soy tu novio! —La rubia pareció serenarse un poco al escuchar tal afirmación. El castaño pudo notar su mirada arrepentida y sus ojos ligeramente cristalinos.

—Sharpay... —Murmuró queriendo abrazarla. Deseaba saber el porqué su rubia había cambiado de aptitud tan repentinamente.

Un aclaramiento de garganta captó su atención.

— Disculpe señorita, ¿Usted es...? —Inquirió Darbus un poco molesta a la recién llegada, que aún estaba de pie en la entrada.

— ... Gabriella Montez. —Contestó la aludida. Se ruborizó al notar la mirada fija de todos sus compañeros en ella.

Troy notó cómo su novia siseaba y la veía furiosa. _"Algo muy malo le tuvo que haber hecho esa chica a Sharp, mi novia no suele enojarse así con cualquiera"._

_—_La chica nueva. —Resumió Darbus con una sonrisa cínica mientras consultaba sus notas.

—En efecto. —Añadió Sharpay con deleite. A la clase le pareció divertido el comentario y se empezaron a reír. La rubia se regocijó al verla tan indignada y vulnerable.

No lo negaba, la nueva era muy bonita; pero éste es SU reino, Troy es SU príncipe, y ella jugaría con SUS normas.

Ahora que Troy finalmente era suyo, no lo dejaría escapar. Y peleará con uñas y garras con cualquier mujerzuela que intente arrebatárselo.

— Muy bien señorita Montez, siéntese en el puesto final de la 2da columna vertical. —Ordenó Mrs. Darbus mientras se limpiaba las gafas.

Sharpay apretó la mandíbula, la nueva se sentaría al final de la columna de Troy.

— Recuerden que esos puestos que escogieron serán fijos hasta la graduación. —Comentó Darbus distraídamente.

Sharpay zapateó el suelo con estruendo.

— Sharp, ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Ryan extrañado. Todo estaba realmente bien hasta que llegó Bolton con la nueva.

¿El patán basketbolista le habrá hecho algún daño a su hermana?

Quería golpearlo.

Su hermana asintió distraídamente, lo cuál incrementó aún más sus sospechas.

_"Troy Bolton... ¡Juro que te mataré si haces sentir mal a mi hermana!"_

Gabriella se sentó rápidamente y sacó su libreta para tomar sus primeros apuntes, tenía que adaptarse al sistema educativo y a las nuevas normas de esta institución.

Sin embargo, al mirar al frente, podía observar un poco el perfil de Troy Bolton...

El chico que le estaba robando el corazón.

* * *

Troy Bolton corría por los pasillos.

La señora Darbus los dejó salir temprano, y Sharpay fue la primera en irse taconeando cómo si su vida dependiera de ello. Chad estaba muy molesto con él y aún no le dirigía la palabra, _"Bolton, le espera el teatro en la tarde" —_Le había comunicado su "querida" profesora antes de irse.

— Aah, ¿Troy...? —Llamó la chica nueva mientras se le acercaba.

El castaño recordó la expresión cabreada de su novia al ver a esta chica, y supo que debía alejarse de _ella._

— Lo siento, tengo prisa. —Se excusó saliendo del salón mientras la dejaba con la boca abierta. Había sido muy grosero con ella, sí. Pero no permitiría que por acciones cómo ésta pusieran en riesgo la relación que tiene con Sharpay.

Minutos después, localizó a una figura familiar.

— ¡Ryan! —Exclamó aliviado corriendo a su lado. — ¿Donde está tu hermana?!

El rubio quería patearlo por su descaro.

— No sé. La ando buscando. —Contestó cortante.

— ¿C-cómo que no sabes?!, ¡Es tu hermana, y ni siquiera sabes donde está?! —Le empujó liberando un poco de su furia. Desde que tenía memoria, Ryan y él sencillamente no congeniaban.

Pero por respeto a Sharpay, ahora tendría que tolerarlo.

— ¡Y tú ahora eres su novio! —Contra-atacó Evans, devolviendo el empujón.— ¡No sé que situación pudiera ser más vergonzosa, la verdad!

Troy estaba a punto de replicar, pero una voz autoritaria lo detuvo:

— ¡Dejen de pelear!; ¡Ryan, aléjate de él! —Ordenó Sharpay rabiosa. No entendía porqué su hermano no podía comportarse civilizadamente con su chico.

— ¡P-pero, Sharp!, ¡Él empezó! —Replicó su hermano cómo niño pequeño. La rubia le dio una sugerente mirada asesina que fácilmente pudo interpretar: —Está bien, está bien, los dejaré solos. Te espero en el teatro, hermana. —Masculló rabioso emprendiendo su retirada.

La pareja esperó que el rubio se fuera para poder hablar con tranquilidad. Troy se cruzó de brazos, expectante.

La mirada de Sharpay se suavizó. Quería besarlo y protegerse entre sus brazos, pero primero tenía que advertirle:

— No quiero que te acerques a ella, Troy.

Bolton era un hombre, pero no necesitó preguntar sobre a quién se refería.

— ¿Porqué? — Inquirió curioso, recostándose en un casillero. Ahora los problemas e inquietudes de Sharpay también eran sus asuntos. Por lo tanto, poseía el derecho de saber.

La rubia entrecerró los ojos, no le agradaba cuando las personas cuestionaban sus ideas o autoridades. Especialmente, Troy Bolton. Desde que eran pequeños, sabía que su chico pensaba de manera muy diferente a la suya, y que eso podría ser uno de los problemas principales que tendría en su relación a futuro.

No obstante, su chico tenía el derecho (Y el deber) de escucharla y apoyarla en _todo._

— Ella me empujó —Confesó un poco incómoda—, iba caminando para el salón con mis libros, ¡Y de la nada me empujó!, ¡Por poco me raspo las rodillas, Troy!

El castaño silbó sorprendido. Consoló a la rubia con un fuerte abrazo. Sharpay le correspondió enseguida. Troy se maravillaba de la deliciosa fragancia que desprendía su chica.

— Ahora estás a salvo.

* * *

Gabriella Montez caminaba por los pasillos, en busca de su casillero.

El problema era que todos los mismos poseían el mismo color azul verdoso, y no había dado con el suyo.

Cruzó a la derecha y rápidamente se detuvo, contemplando la escena.

_Troy Bolton abrazaba a una chica._

Él estaba de espaldas, no podía ver su rostro. Pero había tenido suficiente tiempo para memorizar su perfil y su deportivo atuendo. Gabriella apretó sus libros al reconocer a la chica.

¡Era la misma que había empujado horas antes!

Por supuesto que fue sin querer. En un intento de llegar temprano a su primera clase, corría por los pasillos. Llegó un momento en el que tropezó con ella, y la tumbó al suelo. Una multitud de adolescentes se espantaron por el suceso; cómo si la rubia fuera ese tipo de personas a las cuáles _nunca _debía molestar.

Ayudó con torpeza a la chica recogiendo sus libros y su bolso dorado Prada. Su increíble atuendo conformado por una T-shirt rosa, minifalda floreada y tacones del mismo color, decían mucho sobre su status social, pues todo era de marca. Poseía una increíble cabellera rubia, tez blanca, y una mirada de felina color esmeralda.

En resumen, el tipo de chica por el que Gabriella fácilmente perdería la autoestima.

Cuando la rubia finalmente pudo incorporarse (Con la ayuda de preocupados y expectantes estudiantes), le armó un escándalo delante de todos: Que era una estúpida, que porqué no se fijaba por donde va, y que su patética y barata imitación de falda floreada que tenía, era espantosa. Francamente, esto último le había dolido más a Gabriella; pues sólo vivía con su mamá en un hogar de muy pocos recursos, esa "patética" falda se la había regalado con mucho esfuerzo su progenitora para poder estrenarla en su primer día de clases en East High.

Pero la voz autoritaria de la rubia no admitía réplicas. Y por el miedo a lo que podría pasar si le respondía, se quedó callada.

Minutos después del incidente, una chica morena le susurró gravemente: _"Bienvenida, acabas de conocer a Sharpay Evans, la abeja reina de East High"_. Montez asintió.

Ambas se presentaron formalmente: La chica se llamaba Taylor McKessie, capitana del club de Matemáticas.

Gabriella le informó que era nueva; entró becada en East High, y que amaba todo lo que tenga que ver con números, cálculos y formulas. Los ojos de Taylor brillaron emocionados, prometiéndole una buena amistad. Rápidamente le informó que en 2 semanas sería el decatlon académico y que con su ayuda podían ganarlo. Gabriella le dijo que lo pensaría. Quería estar al tanto de las normas en la institución. Y en el fondo, se sentía decepcionada. Por una vez, sólo una vez, desearía que los demás la vieran cómo una chica normal y no cómo una freakey de las matemáticas; una rata de laboratorio que carecía por completo de vida social.

Sus ojos se enfocaron rápidamente en un chico castaño vestido con el uniforme deportivo (Rojo y blanco) de la institución. ¿Acaso era...? ¡Sí, es el mismo chico que tropezó con ella en la fiesta de Año Nuevo!

Su corazón comenzó a latir apresurado. Desde ese día no conseguía quitarlo de la mente. ¡Ahora era toda una maravillosa casualidad encontrarlo en East High!, ¡Podría estudiar con él!, _conocerle_, si es que sus nervios para hablar con chicos lindos se lo permitía.

— ¿A quién miras con tanto interés? —Inquirió picarona Tay, dándole un codazo y volteando hacia la misma dirección. Sus ojos se agrandaron.— ¿C-conoces a Troy Bolton?

Gabriella se mordió el labios.

—Nos vimos por casualidad en víspera de Año Nuevo. ¡Que coincidencia encontrarlo aquí!, ¿Crees que me reconozca? —Preguntó emocionada.

La morena le miró con seriedad.

— No te acerques a él, está prohibido.

— ¿Cómo?! —Inquirió la castaña sorprendida, alternando miradas entre ella y él.

Mckenzi suspiró.

— Él ahora tiene novia. Y resulta que tú ni llegas a ser una buena competencia para ella. —Soltó mirándole de soslayo. Gabriella se ofendió terriblemente y por poco se echa a llorar.

— ¡Pues él aún no me conoce! —Gritó despechada para luego alcanzarlo en los pasillos y poder iniciar una plática con él.

Taylor suspiró, por lo menos tenía la conciencia tranquila por haberle advertido a la nueva criatura el gris panorama. Una despreocupada risa le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Vio cómo Chad Danforth y su séquito paseaban. Su revuelto cabello parecía bailar con cada paso que él daba. El hoyuelo de sus mejillas era terriblemente adorable. Sus ojos café brillaban. El corazón de Taylor se detuvo en cuánto esa mirada se posó rápidamente en ella.

_"Pero... Los basketbolistas nunca podrán estar con las cerebritos" —_Pensó resignada mientras interrumpía la conexión visual con él.

* * *

Troy Bolton estaba en las nubes.

Besar a Sharpay es uno de los mayores privilegios del mundo, pensó mientras le agarraba su menuda cintura para acercarla más hacia él. Luego de haberle dado su palabra de no volver a acercarse a la chica nueva, su rubia volvía a ser esa chica dulce y cariñosa de la cuál ha quedado felizmente embrujado.

15 días sin poder besarla... ¡_Demonios_!

Sin embargo, quería pasar aún más tiempo con ella.

Sentía conocer sólo la mínima parte de Sharpay, y quería conocerla a fondo -Con todo y sus defectos, porque en este mundo nadie es perfecto-, y compartir diversas experiencias (Tanto buenas cómo malas) con ella. De eso se trata el noviazgo, ¿No?, pues no había tiempo que perder.

— ¿A-a donde vamos? —Preguntó Sharpay un poco mareada y emocionada por los besos. El castaño le tomó de la mano y empezaron a correr. Con los tacones puestos era un poco difícil seguirle el ritmo, pero de eso no quería quejarse de momento.

— ¡Quiero que conozcas mi lugar favorito! —Exclamó eufórico. Ese gesto le pareció muy tierno a Sharpay, decidió que después le mostraría a él sus lugares favoritos en East High.

Los otros alumnos sólo se quedaron atontados viéndolos correr por los pasillos. Sharpay los miró de reojo y les sonrió con suficiencia. Iba agarrada de la mano de Troy Bolton, su _novio._

Por si a alguien aún no se enteraba o no le quedaba en claro. Buscó velozmente con la mirada rastros de la chica nueva, pero no la veía. Bueno. no se iba a preocupar por eso. Tarde o temprano se enteraría.

* * *

Subieron algunos escalones, y justo cuando Sharpay iba a replicar por el ardor en sus pies, se detuvieron.

— Bienvenida a mi lugar secreto. —Susurró Troy. La rubia miró alrededor, contenta.

— Así que siempre habías estado en la terraza de las flores en todo este tiempo. Me frustraba al no saber encontrarte. —Confesó con una tímida sonrisa.

Los ojos del castaño brillaron.

— Eso fue antes. Ahora... —Murmuró mientras tomaba su mano y lentamente le depositó un beso en ella. Su mirada se dulcificó, se podía apreciar la claridad y la ternura de sus increíbles ojos zafiro.

— ¡Aww! —Exclamó enternecida a la par que sus ojos lentamente se humedecían. Se sentía cómo la chica más talentosa y feliz del mundo. Acarició la mejilla derecha de su chico con delicadeza. — Te quiero, Troy. —Le confesó en un susurro. Tal vez demasiado pronto en su relación, pero no para el tiempo que había esperado para poder decirle.

Troy se maravilló al escuchar tan tiernas palabras.

Veía cómo su chica poco a poco le abría su corazón y sus verdaderos sentimientos.

_Le quería. _

La chica de sus sueños le quería.

Y en un arrebato de euforia, la besó cómo si fuera el último día de su existencia.

* * *

El ambiente ra frío, murmullos nerviosos a su alrededor y el aire quedaba impregnado de pintura fresca.

— ¡Siguiente! —Ordenó un poco molesta mientras escribía algunas notas. Los lentes se le resbalaban del puente de las nariz mientras los volvía a acomodar. — Ryan, por enésima vez... ¿Donde está tu hermana?! —Inquirió la señora Darbus ya un poco más enojada. Desde hace media hora que la esperaba, todos los que habían audicionado por el momento, eran un asco. Por lo tanto, esperaba que su alumna estrella apareciera para enseñarles a los demás cómo debían comportarse en cualquier momento durante su estadía en el teatro.

— Le dije que no lo sé, Miss D. —Era la misma respuesta que el chico le había dado desde que había llegado. — Le llamo a su celular y no contesta. La última vez que la vi, la dejé hablando con Bolton. ¡Y fue porque ella...!

— ¡Espera, espera! —Le detuvo intrigada. — ¿Con Bolton?, entonces... ¿Ellos en verdad...? —Inquirió expectante.

— Sí, profesora. —Respondió honestamente el rubio—. Los rumores son ciertos.

— ¡Caray! —Murmuró asombrada. Su alumna predilecta con el hijo estrella de su odioso némesis, el Entrenador Bolton. — Lo oigo y no lo creo... Jackson debe de estar igual o más impresionado que yo.

Un par de minutos pasaron hasta que Ryan volvió a romper el hielo:

— Entonces, ¿Cómo quedamos en las audiciones, Miss D? —Inquirió en el tema que le interesaba.

— ¡Oh, claro!, obtienen el protagónico en la obra, cómo siempre. ¡Felicidades!

Ryan sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos.

Tal vez era debido a que su hermana no estaba compartiendo este momento con él.

* * *

**Notas finales:**¡Quiero agradecerles por sus visitas, sus Favs, Alertas, y sobretodo, sus estupendos Reviews! :D

Escribo esta historia con todo el cariño y el entretenimiento del mundo, me alegra demasiado que a ustedes les esté gustando el resultado.

El mes que viene, _debería _de estar subiendo el próximo capi. Nunca pensé que escribiría esto, pero es cierto el rumor que la Universidad te absorbe por completo tu tiempo libre y tu vida social xD! A finales de febrero ya estaría terminando el semestre, así que no debería de haber problema en actualizar próximamente.

¿Que tal les pareció el capi? (: No sean tímidos con sus comentarios, si quieren saber/leer algo al respecto, no duden en avisar ;)

Nos seguiremos leyendo próximamente!~


End file.
